FateStay Alejo
by OverMaster
Summary: Esta es así como que la historia del Fate/Stay Night, pero donde los Servants son personajes de Alejo y Valentina, viteh. Esta historia no es para pibes, viteh, que usan un lenguaje fuerte que te ca... es de espaldas, viteh. Si no sabes quienes son Alejo y Valentina, no te puedo ayudar, viteh, así que lo siento. Bueno, okey, es una serie de dibujitos que... uy, se me acabo el espac


Bueeenas, soy Carlitox y vengo a dar el disclaimer, jo-jo-jo.

* * *

_Advertencia:_

Las siguientes líneas pueden afectar la sensibilidad de algunos sujetos tácitos. Esto es SOLO PARA ADULTOS CON MENTALIDAD DE NIÑO PERVERTIDO y debe ser visto por abuelas que no pertenezcan al Pami. Si tenes obra social, mejor para vos, que yo no tengo a Fate Stay Night o Alejo y Valentina, esas son de Kinoko Nasu y Type-Moon y el Loco Alejandro Szykula. Si tenes ganas de ir al baño, hubieras ido antes. Guarda que empieza...

* * *

**Fate Stay Alejo**.

* * *

Pero bueno, ¿te esperás una introducción con pajaritos o algo aquí? ¡Que esta es una historia seria!

* * *

**Archer**.

"¿Pero por qué te quedás mirándome así, boluda?" le preguntó el hombre extraño, aunque de aspecto completamente ordinario, que acababa de aparecer a mitad del cuarto destrozado de Rin. "¿Vos me convocaste, o no, boluda? Yo soy el Servant Archer, y este es mi arco y flechas, boluda." Mientras decía aquello, sacó una masiva subametralladora Uzi bastante mayor de lo que debería haber sido ese tipo de arma.

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" preguntó Rin.

"¿Pero es que vos sos sorda, boluda? Que soy el Servant Archer, boluda. Y no me pongás esa cara de boluda, boluda, que me caga en tu puta madre. Si estás de malas pues me chupa la pija vos y tu vieja, boluda. Ahora venga y vayámonos a matar boludos, que para eso estamos aquí, ¿o no, boluda?"

Rin nunca pudo entender como era que él podía disparar tan bien con los brazos en jarra y los puños siempre en sus caderas.

* * *

**Lancer**.

"Hola, viteh, " el extraño anciano en la bata negra con las desaliñadas cabellera y barba blancas se alzo del circulo de invocación en una manera incluso más extrañamente rígida. "Yo soy el Servant Lancer, viteh. ¿Te preguntás cual es mi lanza, seguro, viteh? Bueno, viteh, seguro te pensás que es esto..." Él sostuvo en alto a la vara de madera que sostenía en una mano y rió entre dientes, "Pero la lanza de veras la tengo aquí en los calzones, viteh. Bueno, ya vamo' a matar a los bichos, viteh."

Bazett parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de preguntarle al anciano, "… discúlpeme?"

"¿Pero vos sos loca…?" le preguntó el viejo. "¿Vos no estás poniendo atención, viteh? ¿Vos no sabes que esta es como que así, como que una cosa de vida o muerte, viteh?"

"… estaba esperando invocar a Cu Chulainn," dijo Bazette, todavía aturdida por aquel giro de los eventos. "Utilicé el catalizador para traer a Cu Chulainn, así que, ¿por qué…?"

"¿Pero vos sos loca?" preguntó el viejo de nuevo. "Vos no sabes que yo soy así, como que un Servant más recopado que el Cu Chulito ese? A ese nadie lo conoce, pero yo tengo hasta mi propia serie en la Internet esa y en la MTV, viteh. Je-je-je."

Bazette sacudió su cabeza para sí. "Tendré que ir a consultar a Kirei-sama. Él debe saber por qué ha sucedido esto. Tal vez aún pueda realizar otro intento…"

"Mirá, mirá, pibita," dijo el viejo, "¿Vos estás segura de que así como, no sé, buena idea, ir a visitar al Reverendo Hijo de Puta ese, viteh? ¿Vos sos loca? Con la de veces que han rehecho esta historia y siempre te caga, y tú dale que dale con irte para la iglesia…"

"Suficiente, Lancer," dijo Bazett. "Esta es mi orden como tu Master. Iremos a la Iglesia, y no quiero oír objeciones al respecto."

"Bueno, allá vos. Luego no digás, que yo así como que no te advertí, viteh. Ah, con razón dicen lo de que ser Lancer es puro sufrimiento, viteh."

* * *

**Rider**.

"Hooola, vengo a flotar y luego a pelear en la Santa Guerra, " dijo el extraño y diminuto hombre pálido con alborotado cabello verde mientras se aparecía ante los sorprendidos Sakura, Zouken y Shinji. "A mí me llaman, bueno, pues como que el Servant Rider, jo-jo-jo. ¿Cuál de ustedes, hm, es mi Master?"

Zouken le lanzó a su nieta una atroz mirada que decía 'Todo esto es tu maldita culpa', y ella se estremeció. Entonces el anciano carraspeó ruidosamente, "Bueno… este es un desarrollo verdaderamente intrigante y sorprendente. Sin importar qué tanto odie la idea, tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con el sacerdote..."

"¿Ah, nos vamos a la iglesia? Ves, ves, mirá, yo también sé Japonés, jo-jo-jo. Ehm, eso de ir con el Reverendo Hijo de Puta me parece muy bien, pero... ¿Bueno, si vamos a ir, qué tal si vamos en mi De Lorean? Tengo uno en mi garaje, nunca lo usé..."

"Creo que yo habría invocado a uno mejor, " dijo Shinji, bastante convencido de ello.

* * *

**Caster**.

Kozuki se quedó mirando a la extraña mujer, no carente de cierto inexplicable atractivo, a la cual se había encontrado tirada a mitad del camino. Ella vestía un maltrecho disfraz de hada madrina, de color rosado claro y con las alas dobladas. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó el inexpresivo profesor.

"¡Yo soy la Servant Casteeeer!" se presento ella, con una voz aguda y cantarina. "¡Como en un capítulo la hice del hada madrina de Pinocho pues me dieron el papelito esteee! ¡Me invocó un mago nabo para pelear en la Guerra del Santo Grial eseee! ¡Pero como no dejaba de hincharme las pelotas le di boletoooo! ¡Pero ahora me estoy muriendo porque me falta del mana eseeee! ¡Señooooor! ¡Hay que recargarme el manaaaaa!"

"¿Y... cómo puede hacerse eso?" preguntó Kozuki, alzándola en brazos con los mismos (falta de) tono y expresión inmutables de siempre.

"¡Para eso hay que tener sexooooo!"

Kozuki se apresuró un poco más en su camino hacia el templo.

* * *

**Saber**.

"Lo siento, pibe, pero esta guerra es así como que top secret, viteh," le había dicho el extraño anciano. "Así que como que, bueno, ahora te voy matar pero nomás tantito, viteh. Bueno, preparate ahí, viteh."

Shirou echó a correr, mientras el anciano al cual había sorprendido peleando con aquel loco pistolero y tieso lo perseguía, blandiendo el bastón.

"¿Pero vos sos loco, viteh? ¿Qué no sabes que aunque te mate no te vas a morir, viteh? ¡Porque vos no te morís ni aunque seas asesinado, viteh!"

"¡Eso no quiero comprobarlo!" exclamó Shirou, escondiéndose en el viejo taller de su padre. Y entonces…

Bueno, valga decir que poco después, un gordo seboso y rubio en un disfraz barato de He-Man se estaba interponiendo entre Shirou y Lancer.

"Bueno, pero qué pasa, che narrador, que ni siendo Saber me ponés onda," dijo el gordo. "Je-je-je, pero esta vez, yo soy así como que el Servant más recopado de todos, soy el mejor. Por fin algo de respeto, que ya era hora."

"¿Pero vos sos locooo?" preguntó Lancer. "¿Y se puede saber qué haces vos disfrazado así de Saber y de He-Man a la vez, viteh? ¿Cuándo carajos usaste vos una espada…?"

"Pero bueno, che Viejo, que no te acordas, del final del episodio de los Autos Locos, cuando yo me aparecí disfrazado de He-Man para dar la moraleja." Y empezó a cantar terriblemente desafinado, sacudiendo los brazos en alto y agitando sus anchas caderas_, "El universo, ya está protegido, por el poder de Gayskull. Secretos poderes, que tiene un castillo, Saber luchará hasta el final…"_

"Ah… puede seeer. Como que es verdad, viteh," reconoció el viejo, mesándose las barbas.

* * *

**Berserker**.

Rin suspiró. "Al menos veo que yo no soy la única con un Servant patético. De hecho, creo que el tuyo es mucho peor que el mío…"

"Me chupa la pija vos y tu patetismo, boluda," refunfuñó Archer.

"Uy, pero bueno, Master, vas a permitir que esta minita nos falte a respeto así," urgió Saber. "Esta no nos da onda, y eso que yo soy el mejor de los Servants, yo soy la clase más poderosa y más querida, soy así como que la mascota de la franquicia."

"Me chupa la pija vos y tu franquicia, boludo," dijo Archer. "Callate de una puta vez o te cago a tiros, boludo."

"Si a esto es a lo que se ha reducido la clase Saber, la clase más buscada por los Masters de la Guerra del Grial, me estremezco de pensar qué habrá pasado con las otras clases," consideró Rin. "Vengan, vamos a aclarar esto con el Reverendo Hijo de Puta a la iglesia. Seguramente, algo terrible ha sucedido con el Trono de los Héroes."

"¿Te refieres al padre Kotomine de la Iglesia local, no es así?" preguntó Shirou.

Rin chirrió los dientes. "Reverendo Hijo de Puta lo describe perfectamente, gracias."

_Luego…_

"Vos sos un Servant tan mierdero que te quedás afuera, boludo," dijo Archer mientras asumia su invisible forma espiritual. "Ni siquiera podés hacer esto, gordo boludo de mierda."

"Uy, no, pero che, eso es injusto," dijo Saber. "Master, dile que no, que yo también puedo entrar, vamos, dame onda."

Shirou esbozó una sonrisa culposa. "Saber… ¿tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras aquí a cuidar la entrada?"

Momentos después, mientras Saber esperaba junto a la puerta, comenzó a llover a cantaros.

"Uyyyyyyy…"

Cuando por fin Rin, Shirou y Archer salieron, ya había cesado de llover, y Saber los siguió por el camino de regreso hasta que… ¡ENCUENTRO INESPERADO!"

"¿Vos sos el héroe de esta Visual Novel?" preguntó, con una voz chillona, el hombre pálido y de pelo negro que andaba con la niña albina que se había presentado como Ilya, la hermana de Shirou.

"¡Este es el Servant Berserker, el más poderoso y feroz de todos los Servants!" anunció Ilya grandilocuentemente. "¡Él los guiará de camino al infierno!"

"¿Pero de qué hablás, boludita, si este es otro pobre boludo de mierda?" preguntó Archer. "Yo me estaba esperando que Berserker fuera un boludo cagado de músculos así como el Schwarzenegger o Hércules, no un pendejo boludo como este. Me chupan la pija vos y tu Berserker, boludita."

"¡Recatate gil, que no me insultés te digo!" protestó Berserker. "'Mirá que no soy yo mismo cuando me enfado! ¡Que me da así como lo del Mad **EnhacemeEEEEEEENTTTT!"** Él rugió, transformándose en una inmensa y monstruosa mole de músculos con los ojos inyectados en sangre ante ellos.

"¡A la puta mierda, boludos!" maldijo Archer.

"¡Uuuuuyyyy, me cagué!" dijo Saber, tirándose un sonoro pedo.

* * *

**Assassin**.

"¡Servant Assassiiiiiiin!" dijo Caster. "¡Te he invocado aunque sea contra las reglas porque me cago en las reglaaaaas! ¡Pero también porque en esta guerra estamos jodidoooos! ¡Quiero que vayas y mates a los otros Masteeeers para que yo pueda vivir feliz con el míooooo!"

"Pierda cuidado, jefecita, que eso es lo mío, ji-ji-ji," Assassin, una curiosa figura calvorota de ojos densamente negros y rojos, rió entre dientes, brazos cruzados tras su espalda. "Pero ya que yo no puedo dejar este templo, le voy a dejar esa tarea a mi Noble Phantasm. Vení aquí, Ratón."

Ante esta invocación acudió una rata gigante (para lo que son las ratas normales) y gris en dos patas. "¿Qué querés?"

"Quiero que vayas y elimines a los otros Masters en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, pero no me cagués, ¿entendiste?" preguntó Assassin.

"Bueno, está bien. Pero dame una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos."

"Te la doy, pero no me cagués, ¿oíste?"

"No, no, para qué te voy a cagar yo. Dame la tarjeta ya, che."

"Bueno, aquí está," dijo Assassin, y se la dio.

El Ratón salió a toda velocidad del templo a gastar y darse la gran vida, y nunca más volvió a saberse de él.

"Jefa, creo que nos cagó. ¡Ji-ji-ji!" dijo Assassin.

"¡Ese Phantasm no tenía nada de Nobleeeeee…"

* * *

**H Scene**.

"No hay otra alternativa," dijo Rin amargamente. "Archer me ha traicionado, y Saber no puede seguir peleando en el nivel bajo de mana que tiene. A este paso, pronto se desvanecerá de este mundo, y todas nuestras esperanzas habrán desaparecido con él. Vamos a tener que recargar su mana por completo."

"¿Y para eso, que tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Shirou.

Rin carraspeó. "Bueno, tal y como lo diría Caster…" Y asumió un falseto exagerado, "¡Hay que tener sexooooo!"

Shirou palideció.

"¡Uy, uy, que bueno!" se entusiasmo Saber. "Por fin me dan onda, por fin voy a mojar el churro, por fin. _I am, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my love, yeah yeah baby…"_

Y él dejó caer sus ropas, mostrando una inmensa masa amorfa de grasa y pelos a los aterrorizados Shirou y Rin, quienes gritaron, "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_En este punto, un policía se interpone entre el amable lector y la acción._

"_¿Qué pasa acá? No se puede tener escenas de sexo grafico acá. Me van a tener que acompañar a ver una escenita rara de delfines y dragones en vez de eso."_

* * *

**Gilgamesh.**

"No se puede, boludos," dijo Archer, desplomado en el piso. "Este boludo es demasiado poderoso, boludos."

"¡Deja de rompernos las pelotaaaaas!" se quejó Caster.

"Pues sí," dijo Lancer, "es así como que no tiene caso, viteh. Este pibe es así como que Gilgamesh, el pibe más poderoso de toda la Mesopotamia, y yo le di clases cuando andaba en parvulitos. Siempre jodiendo y partiéndole las bolas a todos, este Gilgamesh, viteh."

"Vos sos Dios?" preguntó Berserker a la imponente figura en armadura dorada parada ante ellos.

"¿Dios? ¡Hm-hm-hm!" rió Gilgamesh, posando petulantemente. "¡Podría decirse que lo soy! Al menos uno de ustedes, perros, conoce su lugar ante el Rey de los Héroes!"

"¡Recatate, Gil!" gritó Berserker. "¿Te hacés el malo, Gil?"

El Archer de la anterior Guerra abrió sus brazos. "¡Me he cansado de todos ustedes! ¡Voy a darles a probar todo el poder de mi Puerta de Babilonia!"

"Estoooo…" dijo Rider, "me parece muy buena idea, darnos a probar, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas, pero…"

"Si hay que probarla," dijo Berserker, "a mi ración la quiero con mayonesa, sin ketchup, y con mostaza, dejále el tomate, pero sacále la lechuga y la carne. Dejále el orégano, pero reemplazále la cebolla por una gaseosa, y agrandáme las papas, y cambiámela por un cono de vainilla. Y si no tenés de vainilla, ponele ketchup a la comida y agrandaáme el menú por cincuenta centavos. Pero no le pongás condimentos al helado porque vengo del cine y ella se llama Valentina."

"¡Alejoooo, en esta Guerra no se pueden revelar los nombreeeees!" le recordó Caster. "¡Y yo quiero un sángucheeeee!"

"¡Uy, uy, no, que yo no quiero, yo soy demasiado joven y bello y popular y Saber para morir así!" pataleó Saber.

"Me chupan la pija vos y tu popularidad, boludo. ¿Qué no ves que están a punto de volvernos mierda, boludo?" dijo Archer.

"¿Vos te comes la Puerta de Babilonia doblada?" preguntó Berserker.

"Che, loco," un hombre delgadito y negro se aproximó a Gilgamesh por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Vos que estás así como recopado de plata, ¿me das una monedita, loco?"

"Hazte a un lado, perro!" le dijo Gilgamesh, mientras por encima de ellos se cernían todas las armas en su arsenal, listas para ser lanzadas. "¿Quieres morir en este ataque?"

"¿Pero qué te pasa, loco? Sólo quería una monedita, loco. ¿Es porque soy negro y tú eres todo rubio y un niño rico, no, loco?"

Gilgamesh suspiró, metió una mano en la Puerta, extrajo una brillante moneda de oro, y se la pasó al Negro.

"Gracias, loco," dijo él, y se fue.

"Y ahora, perros," sonrió Gilgamesh, "preparaos a—"

"Espera, recatáte ahí," dijo una anciana de voz cascada y seca, en un ajado vestido verde lima y sin zapatos. "Che, dejá a los pibes en paz. Veni conmigo, mirá, veni a que nos tomemos un mate y a alimentar a las palomas en el parque, mirá."

"¿Quién sois, vulgar mujer?" resopló Gilgamesh, "¿Y cómo te atreves a intentar seducir al Rey de los Héroes con tu risible figura?"

"Che, ¿vos sos loco?" dijo Lancer, parándose junto a la vieja. "Cuidá, no te pases con la vieja, viteh, que ella es así como mi novia oficial…"

"No, no, apartá, apartá," ella lo empujó a un lado. Y luego, a Gilgamesh, "Vos me gustás. Yo soy la Servant Temptress…" Y ella dejo caer su vestido, revelando un cuerpo desnudo de perfectas curvas, suficiente para tentar a cualquier hombre en el acto.

Los ojos de Gilgamesh se desorbitaron.

Poco después, mientras él y Temptress se alejaban tomados de la mano, Archer se acercó a Lancer. "Bueno, Viejo, se ve que la Vieja te cagó, boludo."

"No, guardá que te crees eso. Esa nada más que lo hace así como que para darme celos, viteh, y para hacerse la interesante y la difícil, viteh. La traigo loca, je-je…"

"Bueno, si vos lo decís, boludo."

En ese momento, la copa dorada se apareció entre ellos.

"Uy, miren qué bonito, ¿y esto qué es?" preguntó Saber.

"¿Pero vos sos loco, viteh?" pregunto Lancer. "¿Vos no sabes nada de la mitología del Destino Quédate Esta Noche? Esta es la mítica Copa Sagrada, viteh, que en una Guerra Pasada fue contaminada con la esencia del Servant Beast, la Bestia del Apocalipsis, viteh, así que ha quedado rejodida, viteh."

"Yo creía que era la esencia del Servant Avenger, boludo," dijo Archer.

"Mira, vos cállate y leete la Visual Novel, viteh."

"Me chupan la pija vos y la Visual Novel, boludo."

Entonces, de la copa emergió la cabeza sonriente de la abominable bestia inhumana que era Beast…

"Ah, pero si es nada mas Colorín, boludo. Para esto tanto quilombo, boludos. Menudo final de mierda, boludos."

"¿Che Caster, y si ahora que somos malos nos vamos a comer almas?" preguntó Berserker.

"¡HUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" se entusiasmó Caster.

Y Colorín colorado, esta Visual Novel se ha acabado…

* * *

_**TAIGA DOOOJOOOOOOO!**_

"Hola, soy la Servant Magical Girl, aunque esa clase solo se ha aparecido en un crossover de broma. ¿Está mal?" preguntó una muy rara mujer de pelo azul y voz gangosa en un disfraz de Mahou Shoujo. "¿Vos sos mi Master?"

Taiga miró a la cámara frunciendo el ceño. "Fin, por favor, fin…"

* * *

Bueno, chau.


End file.
